character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cooler (Canon)/ZeroTC01
|-|Base= |-|Super Evolution= |-|Meta-Cooler= |-|Meta-Cooler Core= |-|Golden Cooler= ] |-|Golden Meta-Cooler= ] |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= Summary Cooler (クウラ, Kūra) is the main villain of the Dragon Ball Z movies, Cooler's Revenge and The Return of Cooler, as well as a recurring character throughout the Dragon Ball franchise, having appeared in videogames like Dragon Ball Xenoverse and shows like Super Dragon Ball Heroes. He is the older brother of the Frieza and the son of King Cold. Much like his brother, Cooler was an intergalactic tyrant involved with the Frieza Force, albeit he seems to mostly work in separation to his family, leading his own squadron typically referred to as "Cooler's Armored Squadron", but despite this insulation, he has still conquered numerous planets of his own. Cooler has been shown undertaking multiple forms, the first of which obviously being his regular self. When he makes his return on New Namek in The Return of Cooler following his defeat at the hands of Goku, he is shown to have been shown taking the form of Meta-Cooler's Core, essentially Cooler's original self absorbed and fused with the Big Gete Star, and controlling each Meta-Cooler unit generated by it. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B | 4-B | 4-B | Low 2-C | 2-B | High 2-A | High 2-A Name: Cooler, Lord Cooler | Meta-Cooler | Meta-Cooler Core Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Frieza Race, Alien Tyrant | Cyborg | Ghost Warrior Powers and Abilities: |-|Cooler=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively - to strengthen his skin, fire ki blasts capable of homing in on his targets, and form defensive barriers capable of rendering Absorption useless), Flight, Telekinesis, Body Control (Can alter his body structure to enter lower forms which restrict his power, much like Frieza), Transformation (Can transform into his "Super Evolution" form to greatly boost his strength and speed), Resistance to: Extreme Cold and Radiation Manipulation |-|Meta-Cooler=All previous abilities, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3'), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel and BFR (Via Instant Transmission), Information Analysis and Reactive Evolution (Whenever he repairs his body, the Big Gete Star quickly analyzes him and makes it so that the ability used to previously harm or destroy him will not work anymore. Furthermore, it significantly amplifies his power to allow him to respond better to physical damage), Immortality ('Types 1, 3''' and '''6; If a Meta-Cooler is destroyed, a replacement, or even an entire army of Meta-Coolers, is simply sent out by the Big Gete Star), Regeneration (High-Mid; He was beginning to repair after being blown apart by Goku and Vegeta), Immunity to: Soul Manipulation, Conventional Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Poison Manipulation (Due to being a robotic life form, and thus possessing Type 2 Inorganic Physiology) |-|Meta-Cooler Core=All of regular Cooler's abilities, Information Analysis, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3'), Telepathy, Large Size ('Type 0), Technological Manipulation, Energy Absorption |-|Ghost Warrior=All of regular Cooler's abilities, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3'), Non-Corporeal, Immortality ('Type 3), Regeneration (Mid-High; Can regenerate from being reduced to mere Destron Gas) |-|Dragon Ball Xenoverse=All of regular Cooler or Meta-Cooler's abilities, Statistics Amplification, Healing (Any playable character in Dragon Ball Xenoverse can Senzu Beans, as well as energy and aura capsules to restore their health and stamina), Information Analysis, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Time Travel and BFR (Via Instant Transmission and Hyper Movement) |-|Dragon Ball Heroes=All of Regular Cooler or Meta-Cooler's abilities, Probability Manipulation and One Hit Kill (By raising Miracle CI to Perfect, he can greatly increase the chances of his attacks harming his opponent and, in turn, decrease the chances of said attacks missing, being dodged, or being stopped. This can also function as a one-shot attack), Transformation (Into his Golden Form, as shown by both regular Cooler and Meta-Cooler), Resistance to Probability Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System level (Fought on-par with Base Goku. Far superior to Piccolo, as he utterly stomped him, as well as 3rd Form Frieza) | Solar System level (Superior to Full Power Frieza, who caused an explosion of this potency by destroying Planet Namek. Was implied by Takao Koyama to be superior to Lord Slug. Stomped Kaioken Goku. His Supernova caused an explosion on a solar-scale, and caused Super Saiyan Goku to struggle pushing it back) | Solar System level (Fought Base and Super Saiyan Goku, performing significantly better than his Super Evolution form in Cooler's Revenge. Was getting the best of both Super Saiyan Goku and Vegeta at once) | Solar System level (Overpowered Super Saiyan Goku, albeit the latter was weakened and exhausted from his battle against an army of Meta-Coolers) | Universe level+ (Clashed with the Z-Fighters alongside Frieza, Turles, and Slug, with him specifically fighting Goku, whom had experienced the events of Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan) | At least Multiverse level (As one of their mentors, Cooler can fight alongside the Future Warrior against the likes of a cloned Jiren, Goku Black, Demigra and Dabura following main story of Xenoverse 2, making him immensely superior to Final Form Mira and Giant Demigra) | High Multiverse level+ (Swatted away Berserk Super Saiyan Goku, whom knocked Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta out, albeit the latter was caught off-guard. Battled unrestrained Kanba, who is superior to Beerus and Base Jiren, alongside Super Saiyan God CC Goku, with the two of them even being relative to his Super Saiyan state, albeit they were overpowered. With the help of Majin Ozotto and Trunks, he clashed against Hatchiyack) | High Multiverse level+ (Traded blows with Super Saiyan 3 Kanba, and in his Golden form, he completely overpowered him and knocked him out using a triple Supernova) Speed: At least FTL+ (Kept up with a post-Frieza Saga Base Goku) | At least Massively FTL (Casually blitzed Kaioken Goku. Superior to Full Power Frieza. Somewhat comparable to Super Saiyan Goku) | Massively FTL+ (Superior to Super Saiyan Goku and Vegeta individually, even keeping up with the two of them at once) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with the Z-Fighters, more specifically Super Saiyan Goku) | Immeasurable (Kept up with the Future Warrior, Xenoverse 2 Demigra, etc. Superior to Final Form Mira) | Immeasurable (Rivals Super Saiyan Blue CC Goku and Vegeta) | Immeasurable (Kept up with Kanba) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Universal+ | Multiversal | High Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System level | Solar System level | Solar System level | Solar System level | Universe level+ | Multiverse level | High Multiverse level+ | High Multiverse level+ (Tanked numerous attacks from base and Super Saiyan 3 Kanba) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard Melee Range. Interplanetary via Attacks | Standard Melee Range. Interplanetary via Attacks | Standard Melee Range. Interplanetary via Attacks | Standard Melee Range. Interplanetary via Attacks | Standard Melee Range. Universal+ via Attacks | Standard Melee Range. Multiversal via Attacks | Standard Melee Range. High Multiversal via Attacks | Standard Melee Range. High Multiversal via Attacks. Standard Equipment: None | None | None | The Big Gete Star, Meta-Coolers | None Intelligence: Genius combatant and tactician (Even in comparison to his brother, Cooler is a highly skilled fighter and tactician, having demonstrated the ability to keep up with the likes of Son Goku and Vegeta at once in combat. He has proven himself to be much more calculating than Frieza, and is far less prone to unjustifiably underestimating his opponents, as shown when he commanded his squadron to eliminate a threat in the form of Goku) Weaknesses: Although to a noticeably lesser degree than his brother, Cooler is boastful and arrogant. Meta-Cooler is vulnerable whilst regenerating. As a Ghost Warrior, eliminating the Destron Gas Machine would render his regeneration null-and-void. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, using his Golden Form seems to cause Meta-Cooler to overheat after a short period of time. Key: 4th Form | Super Evolution | Meta-Cooler | Meta-Cooler Core | Ghost Warrior | Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 | Cooler (Super Dragon Ball Heroes) | Meta-Cooler (Super Dragon Ball Heroes) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2